Comicon Confrontation
by MsChifSantos
Summary: One shot. Sasuke and Hinata are fans, but not exactly of the same thing.


A One-shot that I uploaded on Tumblr.

* * *

"Awesome! Mom look, its Batman!" A young child ran up to him and stared in awe. "Mom, can I take a photo with him?"

"You should ask his permission first, Aki."

"Batman, can I take a photo with you? You're my favorite superhero!"

"Of course you can." The boy's eyes widened as he listened to Sasuke's gravelly voice. Practicing it in private was worth seeing the boy's face light up.

Behind the mask, Sasuke felt more comfortable than when he wore a suit to work. If Naruto could see him now, he'd probably die laughing which is why he kept this secret.

He wasn't the only person to ask for photos. While he normally wouldn't be keen on the women and girls throwing themselves at him, he knew that it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha they wanted but Bruce Wayne's secret identity.

It wasn't just admiration Sasuke felt towards the cape crusader. Being wealthy, physically strong, intelligent with a mind towards justice are just some of the reasons why the character is well-liked. Sasuke couldn't refute that, but he also felt kinship with Bruce Wayne.

He too was an orphan at a young age and all the riches in the world couldn't lessen the pain. Bruce never glorified his wealth but used it for his mission of crime fighting and held a moral code that he applied to fellow superheroes as well.

Realistically speaking, he couldn't go on a quest like Batman but he could still use his power and influence towards a better world. But that didn't mean he couldn't flaunt his costume in places such as this convention.

He walked around nodding towards other cosplayers; some he recognized others he didn't, but the level of artistry displayed was astonishing.

"You're my favorite superhero! Can I take a photo with you?" Sasuke turned around smiling but it went away as soon as he saw that the girl had her eyes set on a nearby Iron Man. In his opinion, the character is a rip-off and overrated. Damn that Robert Downey Jr!

Iron Man nodded they posed together in an action stance. His palm glowed and people clapped at the show the Avenger was putting on while Sasuke scoffed. Some people are just easily amused by bright colors and flashy lights.

After the crowd started to disperse, a few hecklers started taunting Iron Man. "Hey shorty, where's Pepper? Did she leave you for someone who can actually go on rollercoaster rides?!" They crackled.

Iron Man just waved them off but not wanting to be ignored, one of the males pushed the armored Avenger into Batman.

Sasuke stumbled forward and turned around in anger. "What's your problem?"

"Hey it's Batman! Kick his ass! DC rules!"

Iron Man put his hands up and turned to face the hecklers but Sasuke spun him around, towering over him. "I said do you have a problem with me?" A frantic shaking of his head caused the cape crusader to sneer and push him away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Pathetic little Marvel fanboy."

"Oooooh."

Iron Man closed his fists in anger, amusing Sasuke. "Don't you know? DC is so much better than Marvel. We have the best villains, heroes, and our movies don't have to resort to bright colors and childish humor to appeal to the dumbest demographic. There's actual depth to our universe."

"Damn, where are the Avengers when you need them?" One jedi piped, resulting in laughter from the crowd that had started to form. Sasuke felt like he had said his piece and if the guy had nothing to say then-

"Bat nipples!"

The voice coming from the Iron Man suit finally spoke and Sasuke turned around angrily. "What?"

.

.

Hanabi, wearing a Thor costume, waved Mjolnir around in boredom while Tenten was trying in vain to convince a young boy that she wasn't Katniss. "I'm Hawkeye!"

"I told you braiding you hair was a mistake. If you would have kept it in your usual buns, it wouldn't cause you this much frustration."

"I wanted to try something new! Isn't that the point of cosplaying?" Hanabi patted her back and looked around.

"Where'd Hinata go?"

.

.

"Are you not familiar with the earlier Batman films? I mean, 'Ice to see you', the awkward group shot, or the worst thing ever aside from the nipples, the credit card! Oh yeah, Batman Forever was so much better than any of the Iron Man films." The voice might've been soft but it was dripping with sarcasm.

"You c-can't judge one-"

"But you can judge me or what I like?" The metallic arms struggled to lift the helmet off and left Sasuke stunned. _Hyuuga?_

"I'm a fan of both honestly. They both share similar themes of justice but personally I prefer Marvel because it explores deeper social issues. The context of accepting or condemning others who are not like you is done through their storylines of mutants. But I agree that the DC villains are better developed and Sinestro is one of my favorites."

Sasuke was still coming to terms that this impassioned speech was coming from Naruto's former admirer and his current crush.

"I like Batman, he's just a man and so is Iron Man. But I think that Iron Man is a bit more complex with his demons and attempts for justice even if they sometimes don't have the intended consequences like during Civil War. He's a jerk and arrogant but at the end of the day tries to make up for his mistakes.

"Hinata!" She walked away from a stunned Sasuke towards her sister. Tenten high-fived her but frowned when Hinata kept walking. "What's wrong?"

"I have to pee and I think I broke something when I ripped my helmet off." She sniffed. Tenten went to comfort her but Hanabi smacked her away.

"Just keep walking, you look like a badass."

.

.

Sasuke walked around the floor with a mission. She had made him look like an arrogant jerk while he wore the one suit that made him feel empowered. He found Hinata shopping with her companions and walked up behind her. Hanabi was the first to notice him.

"Aw crap, it's Batman."

Hinata looked up in defiance and Sasuke removed his mask. Her eyes widened and she hid behind Tenten. "Geez, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

She shook her head and he tried to nudge Tenten out the way.

Hanabi tapped Mjolnir on his chest. "She doesn't want to talk, Boy Wonder. So get to walking."

"Look, I'm sorry for picking on you. It shouldn't have gotten that heated and I apologize."

Hinata peered up at him. "Okay."

"And the Avengers are not better than the Justice League!" Hinata cowered behind Tenten again and Hanabi started swinging her foam hammer. "But if you feel differently, we can sit down and discuss it over coffee or whatever. You have some pretty interesting viewpoints."

The female archer stepped to the side, exposing Hinata's blush to everyone. "Okay."

Hanabi prodded Sasuke and he scowled, "What?"

"Your cosplay is pretty sweet. You should join our group." Her eyes lit up and she got excited. "We can go as the X-men and you can be Wolverine!"

"Pass."

"C'mon, Tenten will be X-23. Hinata can be-"

"Wait, I told you I wanted to go as Gambit!"

"But if Boy Wonder goes as Wolverine-"

The two bickered and Sasuke stood beside Hinata. "Boy Wonder, huh? That's not a bad idea. What about you?"

"Um, I was thinking about Jubilee."

"The fireworks girl?"

She frowned up at him, blush totally gone. "I guess."

"That'll look good on you." He smirked. "You should read _DC vs Marvel_. Think of it as reference material. See you later, Hyuuga."

Hanabi and Tenten teased her mercilessly when they read the crossover arc.

* * *

This won't go any further as I am still editing and working on Buried Desolation. It's just a "get out of my head and be done with so I can focus on other things" kind of thing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
